Here we go again!
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: You were there for Brotherly love and Another summer together now brace yourselves cuz Here we go again! Expect laughs, tears and of course brotherly love. Perhaps this time Shadow will be the point of worry? Read to Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Guess what

Guess what? Brother love is continued once more. I present Here we go again! The Final (Cough, cough) Part in the series. Yeah I know I'm pushing my luck making a third one since the idea's been used so much but hey doesn't anyone wanna know what happens next? Well I'm rambling...ON WITH THE STORY!

"No! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I'm AN ADULT NOW YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" Scourge was in a panic over what his mother had suggested again.

"For once I agree with Scourge. I'm not spending my first year out of University stuck in that cabin." Sonic said. Shadow sighed.

"Trust me both of you there are a lot worse things than spending a 3rd summer together."

"Aw no you're siding with her? Shun the nonbeliever!" The twins said.

"Look all three of you. Why is it so bad to spend time together?"

"Because we find out certain secrets we don't want shared." Scourge told her.

"Or we are stuck with near death experiences." Sonic added.

"Or we have to rescue the Twins from such perils nothing bad's happened to me." Shadow told them.

"We know, that's why you're the only one who wants to go."

"On your father's grave...I swear this will be the last time."

"She's never going to stop bugging us is she?" Sonic asked. Scourge shook his head.

"Fine I'll go, but this is the last time!" He said. Sonic sighed.

"Then I'm coming too..." Bernadette pulled all three of them into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you've decided to see things my way." She told them. Sonic Turned to Scourge.

"Next time no more clever ideas."

"That wasn't clever, that was elementary." Scourge replied.

"The only school you completed." Shadow said smirking. Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Okay, Well Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what

Next day

Train Station

"So why'd we agree to come again." Sonic asked. Scourge looked up from his laptop.

"Because Mom was going to force us to go anyway and it's much less painful to do what she wants." He answered.

"Oh...what are you doing?" Sonic asked hinting towards the computer.

"Some of us don't get paid for saving the planet Sonic. I'm working."

"On what?"

"On finding an occupation that will take someone with a criminal record."

"See this is why you don't do drugs."

"I've been lectured enough Sonic. There's a reason I'm almost deaf in one ear." Scourge paused to glare at Shadow. The oldest sibling smirked.

"Mom needed to know and you weren't going to tell her so I did." He replied as the train pulled up. Quickly the three climbed on and found a compartment.

"Do you really think this'll be the last summer together?" Sonic asked.

"She swore on dad's grave it would," Scourge told him.

"Yeah but this is mom, "

"So she'll force us next year."

"Not me." Sonic said.

"Pray tell why not?"

"I'll be married by then."

"You? Married? Sonic quit joking; you have the biggest fear of commitment ever." Scourge told him.

"Normally I'd say the same, but I really love her."

"Well it survived college..." Shadow muttered. Sonic blushed causing the others to laugh as the train carried on.

Sorry it took so long...Major writer's block REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Cabin

Sonic was now rubbing it in Scourge's face that he'd beat him to the cabin. So sonic had finally stolen top bunk. Scourge sighed.

"Meh...I let you win."

"Sure ya did." Sonic replied. "So what are we going to do now? I don't want to be stuck away from the world for too long." Scourge looked up from his computer.

"Anyone up for a bachelor night?" He asked.

"Uh what's that? And where?" Sonic asked.

"Forgot how little you know Sonic, A bachelor night is basically like a girls night out but for guys with less shopping involved. And there's a city about a chaos control away so if Shadow will do the honors..."

"We aren't going anywhere; we're supposed to stay here." Shadow told him.

"Stop being such a mamma's boy you need some fun, meet a girl you know be normal." Scourge replied. "Besides Shads you don't have to do anything you can supervise k?"

"Alright but I'm blaming this on you Scourge."

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about! Let's party!" Scourge cheered. Shadow sighed as he chaos controlled them to the city.

So I wonder what's gonna happen next. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

The three brothers looked around in amazement as the twilight sky had caused the city to light up. Scourge smirked.

"I told ya so." He whispered. Sonic's green eyes flashed caught in the setting sun.

"So where to?" He asked. Shadow shrugged

"We don't have any money.'

"Yes we do." Scourge told him.

"We do? I sure didn't bring any." Shadow told him Scourge smirked.

"You forgot what I used to do for a living breaking into your rooms was no problem, and sonic did you know you talk in your sleep? I got a rather...detailed description of you and Fiona..." Scourge shuddered remembering Sonic's cheeks turned bright red.

"I..."

"So anyway we have a couple million bucks to spare."

"A couple million?! Scourge what'd you do rob the crown jewels?" Shadow asked. Scourge angled his eyes away.

"I know how to put resources to good use alright? I don't judge your past you don't judge mine understand?" Shadow just sighed and nodded. "Now...If I remember correctly...The club should be a few blocks...here." They stopped infront of a rather classy looking building. The music from inside reached their ears. Shadow turned to Scourge.

"You sure this isn't too...ya know...mature for younger eyes?" He tilted one ear to Sonic's direction.

"Dude chill you're the only one here still a virgin, You need some of the view."

"Scourge!"

"Heh...just try to enjoy yourself, "

"I make no promises." Shadow muttered as Scourge pushed him through the door preparing the Hedgehog for one wild night.

Well another chapter is up. Yes, I realize they are short. However, that means I can update them faster. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't a strip club as Shadow had first thought and knowing Scourge that wasn't overreacting. Speaking of the green Hedgehog he was surrounded by females each batting their eye lashes and praying for a kiss or more.

"Idiot," Shadow mumbled under his breath. The way Scourge acted was extremely disrespectful and it disgusted Shadow to know his brother had been here much more than once. Sonic too was slightly nauseated but got over it, Scourge was Scourge and no one on earth could change him. Shadow sighed.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Scourge asked turning his attention away from women for once. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Shadz chill, I know what I'm doing. You're just jealous."

"Yeah so jealous, Look I'm outta here, use your own chaos emerald to get home."

"Geez Stripes chill..."

"No I will not chill I am gone! Adios! Sayonara! See ya back at the cabin."

"Bye Shadow." Scourge muttered turning his attention back to the women that flanked his sides. He sooo wasn't going home tonight.

Agg...why do I keep making everything so short? Goal for next story make the chapters longer. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Guess what

Shadow's POV

Alone at night in a strange city really was not the best place for me to be. My cell phone was clipped on to a belt and I thought once or twice about calling mom. (Sigh) Life was so much easier when dad was around.

Flashback

Normal POV

Scourge and Sonic were arguing again something like who ate the last chilidog or something like that. One of the few holidays from Sonic's training. Shadow sighed.

"Come on you two stop fighting." He said.

"Just cuz you're oldest doesn't mean you're the boss shadow!" Scourge snapped back.

"Hey, hey ,hey enough you three." An adult male hedgehog scolded. Shadow's ears folded against his head a signal for shame. Sonic's lowered as well. The problem was quickly dealt with and Shadow didn't need to be responsible.

End of Flashback

Unlike now, I had to be responsible I had to be the oldest. A scream caught my ears a few blocks away. I rushed towards the noise. Their was a woman being held at gun point because she would give the man holding the gun what he wanted. As Shadow neared the scene, the gunman turned.

"Great a bystander, Agg...I'll get you next time you filthy whore!" The man ran off. Shadow looked at the girl. She looked no older than Sonic.

"Thank you." She whispered before walking off. Shadow shook his head and chaos controlled back to the cabin needing sleep.

Well okay...REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Guess what

Next morning

The Cabin

BANG!

"Whoa! I'm up! I'm ahh...my head." Sonic tried jumping down but due to a hangover, he wasn't so good at it. Scourge opened one eye and closed it shortly after glaring at the cause of the noise. Shadow smirked.

"That's for staying out past 3 in the morning." He said pulling Scourge up. "And that is for letting Sonic consume that much alcohol, I've seen nails that were less hammered."

"Chill Shadz, I didn't know he was such a cheap drunk."

"You're unbelievable!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was told that a bit..." He straitened his jacket collar unintentionally drawing attention to a dark patch on his neck partially hidden but not well enough. Crimson orbs trapped it in a glare.

"You didn't..."

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't It's none of your business Shadow."

"Fine, that's it I'm out. I have spent 24 years being nagged and criticized and I'm tired of it! Do whatever the fuck you want!" Shadow walked out a red flame surrounding his body. Sonic sighed shaking his head.

"Mom's going to murder us..."

"That's if Shadow doesn't beat her to it." Scourge told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young female dressed in a black cloak stared down from the tops of the trees Her blond hair hidden under her hood.

"I'm sorry Shadow." She whispered.

Shadow? Is he going to be okay? I'm the author and I don't even know. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Guess what

Cabin

Normal POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE AREN'T GOING TO GO LOOK FOR HIM?!" sonic shouted in disbelief. Scourge shrugged.

"Just what I said, Searching for a pissed off Shadow isn't the best choice for preserving one's health."

"He went after you when you ran off."

"Yeah, he also ruined one of the best nights I could've had."

"Is sex all you think about?"

"Hell yeah! God Sonic having you around is like having an ugly sister, we're dudes its part of the job description, heck even the bible says go forth and multiply. I plan on doing just that, what about you?"

"I think the world has enough perverts I don't want to be one of them."

"Meh, to each his own I guess."

"Scourge, do you think he'll be okay? You did sorta tick him off."

"I am quite aware. Shadow knows how to take care of himself Sonic."

"He said that about you and you almost got eaten!"

"Meh mountain lions like what they see. After all **I** am the original you're just a by-product."

"20 seconds, 20 blasted seconds! That doesn't give you a right to lord over me. Now I understand why Fiona left you." Sonic said. Scourge glared.

"Next time you mention that fucking whore I will punch your face in."

"Try it I'm not 5-years old anymore you won't beat me that easily."

"Hmph, He wouldn't want us to fight." Scourge's eyes faded out of focus and Sonic knew he didn't mean Shadow. Sonic nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde female made her way towards Shadow. His not noticing her. He'd calmed down and was thinking of heading back when.

"You would be Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog correct?" The female asked. Shadow turned and nodded.

"Who wants to know." The being removed her hood and Shadow's eyes widened...it could not be...

Cliffy! Cookies for anyone who can guess who it is. Next chapt. Will be up soon. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Guess what

With Shadow

Normal POV

It couldn't have been. Yet it was...a hedgehog version of his Maria?

"My name is Madison; I've been searching for you." So she wasn't Maria, the likeness of them was almost exact though. "Father sent me to bring you back home."

"Father? Back home? Every father figure I've ever had has died and as for home...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Silly, Father ya know Black Doom. Home's the black comet."

"That isn't possible; I destroyed Black Doom and the Black Comet almost 10 years ago."

"Well you didn't do a very good job, you may have defeated him but dead he most certainly is not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cabin

"So what now? As we obviously aren't going after Shadow." Sonic was pacing. Scourge who was working on his laptop raised an eye ridge at his younger brother.

"You ask me that again and I'll make sure Fiona becomes widowed at an early age also stop pacing your shoes might be able to take high speeds but the floor can't."

"Sorry, so what are you doing now?"

"Same thing I do every day, try and rid myself of your presence."

"Hey!'

"You asked, actually there's a rather interesting Article that'll be in tomorrow's paper."

"Huh? What? Amy break out of the metal hospital yet?" Slap! "Hey what'd you do that for?!"

"Felt like it, and don't diss Ames, she isn't that bad now that she isn't stuck on you."

"Whoa! Hold up...you like Amy?"

"I never said that. I merely stated she wasn't that bad."

"You do like her!"

"I do not!" There was the annoying sound of an ignored msn window and a small part at the bottom of Scourge's screen was glowing orange. "Fiona wants to talk to you." He passed Sonic the computer. Sonic signed in and opened the message.

Need4Speed: Hello Fi

Foxfire: Hey, How you holding up hero?

Need4Speed: I'm fine, Scourge hasn't tried to kill me yet. Shadz ran off though

Foxfire: not good, you think he'll be okay?

Need4Speed: Who knows, y r u asking?

Foxfire: Remember that alien who tried to take over the world?

Need4Speed: Black Doom? Yeah, Shadz totally whipped his butt

Foxfire: He's back

Need4speed: WHAT! Where are you? Are you all right? Is everyone okay?

Foxfire: We're all fine Sonic but we need you 3 back here A.S.A.P.

Need4Speed: On my way love

Foxfire: Be safe Hero

Foxfire is now offline

"We need to find Shadow and head back home." Sonic said.

"I saved you the trouble of looking.." Shadow appeared in the doorway. Madison standing beside him. Scourge looked her up and down.

"Who's the chick? And is she single?"

"My name's Madison, and please keep your eyes in their sockets."

"You got told Scourge!" Sonic laughed.

"Enough, Mission time now, You in Scourge?"

"Duh! If Black Doom destroys the planet there won't be any girls, I won't let that happen!"

"K, All for one.." Sonic started.

"And one for all, now let's go kick some alien Ass! No offence Shads." Scourge told him. Shadow just shook his head and chaos controlled them all back home.

Action time! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Guess what

The City

Normal POV

It didn't take long to find Black Doom. The smell of blood hung heavy in the air. Sonic's eyes scanned for any sign of life. Nothing, everyone was gone. Scourge noticed his little brother's fear.

"I'm sure she'll be alright Sonic, She said they were safe." The comforting voice didn't go with Scourge's image but Sonic nodded. Madison lead on. Fires burned the remains of houses to crisp, broken glass and smashed cars littered the streets. Above all the quiet frightened the siblings most. No whistle of the wind no chirp from the birds just silence.

"I don't like this." Shadow told the others. Madison nodded.

"It is rather eerie," She replied. Scourge sighed.

"So much for fighting there's nothing here, everything's gone."

"Perhaps we were too late?" Madison asked. Suddenly Sonic's ears pricked up he shifted the air and started running ahead. The others fallowed...not sure of what they'd find.


	11. Chapter 11

Guess what

The city

Normal POV

Sonic lead them to a tunnel it was almost as if the screams were still echoing off the walls. The blue Hedgehog's eyes widened.

"Sonic?" Someone called from the gloom. Even Scourge recognized the voice; for it was not so long ago, she would have called his name. A red fox made her way out of the darkness her fur covered in dust. She coughed. Sonic knelt down to her wrapping her in his arms nuzzling her gently.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I think so, but everything is gone, I didn't see anyone else get to safety before they attacked. I was so scared Sonic."

"Shhh...It's alright I'm here now, everything will be alright." As he comforted her, a black Hedgehog jumped down from the nearest building.

"I wouldn't bet on that, my name's Jealousy by the way, Jealousy the Hedgehog." He spoke with a British accent. Shadow immediately disliked him a vibe rebounding of this Hedgehog was not positive. The tone reminded him of dark alleys and thieves, not something he liked. Sonic helped Fiona up.

"So there aren't any others?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No, we're all that's left here." She told him. Jealousy sighed.

"This black doom, we have to stop him," He said.

"Thank you for the obvious Sherlock, That's what we were doing."

"It appeared to me you were comforting a lost female, so you 3 are fighters?"

"Duh! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog hero of Mobius!" Sonic told him.

"My name is Scourge and unfortunately I'm his improved twin also known as the king of Anti-Mobius."

"And I am Shadow, The ultimate Lifeform."

"I'm Madison and I can fight well too!" Madison said.

"I'm Fiona, A former Freedom Fighter and mercenary."

"Pleasure to meet all of you as I told you before my name is Jealousy. I was the former leader of the Magnificent Seven and I have trained in combat against the Xorda."

"Then Black Doom better watch out, Cuz he's going down!"

That's Jels big entrance, originally this was going to be another book but it worked here. Now all I have to do is write the battle...REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean you won't let me fight?!" Fiona exclaimed. Sonic sighed.

"I'm not putting you in danger again."

"Sonic, I want to help you."

"Then stay here."

"But what if you get hurt?"

"Fi come on this is me we're talking about, I'll be fine." He promised her. She gave a pout. "Don't do that...please don't."

"I'm coming with you." She repeated her arms crossed over her chest. Scourge sighed.

"Sonic if she wants to come no force on earth will keep her here, besides we need the help." He said refusing to look Fiona in the eye. Sonic breathed.

"Fine we leave at Dawn tomorrow." He said Fiona nodded. Scourge went outside. Looking up at the stars he felt a tear fall quickly he wiped it away.

"Scourge?" It was Sonic. The green twin looked away.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sonic...just seeing her and you...it hurts..."

"I..."

"But I know you make her happy and that hurts too. You're doing something I can't and I guess I'm Jealous..."

Scourge..."

"It's okay though, Really Sonic I'm fine...or I'll be fine..."

"But I don't want you to have to be fine...Scourge you're my bro and I don't want you to be sad."

"But you love her Sonic"

"Yeah...so do you..." He said. Scourge nodded.

"Look whoever survives the battle tomorrow can have her okay Sonikui?" Scourge walked away before Sonic could answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun rose, the beating of Shadow's heart quickened. Fear? Anticipation?

"Worried?" Madison asked. Her golden fur glittered in dawn's welcoming. Shadow shook his head.

"Not about myself at least but Sonic and Scourge..."

"Nothing will happen that they don't want to happen Shadow, Bernadette would be proud of you for keeping them safe."

"I know..."

"Come on let's go Show the black arms how ultimate you are!" She cheered as they made their way to the remains of the city.

Well that was longer, oh and in case you did not catch on Fiona was the only survivor of the Hedgehog family in the wreckage. Bernie has gone peeps


	13. Chapter 13

I'm skipping out the battle scene because I wouldn't be able to describe it. I guess it's like The End of Shadow the Hedgehog but with Scourge, Sonic mixed in, and no dialogue

Fiona's arms wrapped around Sonic.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Sonic Hedgehog!" She cried onto his shoulder. He kissed her, stopping her tears. As he pulled away, though she cuddled to his chest. From the distance, Scourge let a small smirk cross his face. Shadow gave him a look.

"Admit it you're happy they found each other." He said. Scourge laughed.

"Maybe, I'm gonna miss teasing him though."

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly there was a flash of light and another Hedgehog appeared. The three brothers sighed.

"Of course, it's Zonic...what do you want now Z?" Sonic asked. Scourge ducked he wasn't exactly on friendly terms with the zone cop.

"It's hard to explain but I need you to come with me Sonic." Sonic looked at Fiona she sighed.

"Go be the hero Sonic, its part of who you are." He hugged her.

"Thanks Fi." He turned to Scourge and Shadow. "Take care of her."

"Like I'd do anything besides...go save the universe bro." Scourge waved him off. Sonic nodded leaving with Zonic completely unsure of what the feature would hold.

I know I cut out the fight scene but it didn't suck that much right. Well I got a poll up for this so I might as well ask. For those who read the Cassy series (And if you didn't read it, I suggest you do.) I'm thinking of making a forth book so I'm asking do you (my beloved readers) want a forth book vote now!


End file.
